Scooby Doo Gem AU (I need a better name)
by gotosleepryan
Summary: I'm not really sure where I'm going with this, but I attempted a Steven Universe AU. The author's note will tell you who's who and... Yeah. I'll probably update this rather infrequently.
1. chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, before I start, you should know who each gem is. Chalcedony is Daphne, Sphalerite is Velma, Hiddenite is Shaggy, and Citrine (who isn't in this chapter, unfortunately) is Fred. Scooby won't make an appearance until they arrive on Earth. Also, Fred and Shaggy won't be "shes" forever. I'm kind of just trying to make this work and I'm sorry if it sucks. Okay, enjoy this (short) first chapter!** OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Chalcedony walked down the corridor, her heels clicking as she moved along. She passed an Agate on her way to the control room.

Chalcedony didn't like Agates very much. They were impatient and tended to run their mouths at everyone but their superiors.

Chalcedonies were on the same level as Agates, but she supervised the Olivines while Agates supervised the Quartzes. She supervised the technicians and everything and everyone that boarded and left Homeworld.

Which reminded her... The ship meant to dock a few moments ago wasn't even setting off a proximity alarm. As it was her job, she activated her gemstone and pulled out a log recorder.

"Log date, 7 18 5. The ship meant to dock now has not even set off a proximity alarm. The Sphalerite in charge has made no attempt at communication. I will check the sensors around this Quadrant, but..."

A beeping noise alerted her to her original location. "Proximity sensors are going off. It's here. End log." She shut off the recorder, put it back, and off she went to the docking center.

"Sensors show the ship isn't in the best condition. Recommend we form a repair team to find the problems and fix them," said a Peridot upon her entering.

"Very good. See that you do." There was some hustle and bustle. The Peridots were working to get ahold of the ship's data but also dock it correctly. She didn't doubt them. They were all small and rather annoying, but they were very capable.

Soon, the ship was docked and the Chrysolites had formed their repair team to go fix the systems and check everything else. Chalcedony went to go check on the Sphalerite in charge when she came flying out of the ship. She crashed into the wall and whirled around the face Chalcedony.

She was short, especially for a Sphalerite. She must have been a bit late, just like now. Her short brown hair was as round as her head. She wore lots of reds and oranges, with black pants and a transparent red skirt. A visor covered her gemstone and her vision spheres. Chalcedony could see she served Yellow Diamond.

"Professional," remarked Chalcedony dryly. The Sphalerite blushed red.

"I am so sorry I was tardy! We were pelted with asteroids and the com systems went down, so..."

"I see. Why didn't you stay out of the way?"

"My Jasper decided a closer look into the asteroid belt was worth disregarding safety protocols."

"I will log that. Which Sphalerite are you?"

"Facet 3Z2L Cut 9KR. I hope my mistake wasn't too inconvenient."

"You did show up within a short time range. I'll be sure to note that in my logs."

"Thank you."

"Your data?"

"Right here." She brought her hands from behind her back and gave the electronic pad to Chalcedony.

"Your data is from the Milky Way galaxy, correct?"

"Correct."

"Any life?"

"Some, on Earth."

"Intelligent?"

"They didn't even suspect my Hiddenite."

"Humans, right?" Sphalerite nodded. Chalcedony looked around. "Pink Diamond owned a human zoo," she whispered, so nobody but Sphalerite could hear.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"That sounds interesting. If it is up and running and I ever have time to visit it, I will." A Hiddenite exited the ship.

"Sphalerite, like, your report on the humans."

"Thank you."

"What was with that 'like'?" Chalcedony inquired.

"I came out early. Like, I'm working on it."

"I was fine with it. I mean, how many Sphalerites are this short?" she asked, smiling. No one said anything. Hiddenite offered a small awkward smile. "Here's Hiddenite's report on the humans," she mumbled before walking out briskly.

"She's a strange one," Chalcedony remarked.

"If she's strange compared to your standards, you must, like, lead a boring life." Had it not been for Hiddenite's rank, she would have lost it right then at her. She merely nodded curtly and stormed off.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 **Does this story seem interesting at all? I'm really not sure, please don't bite.**


	2. Chapter 2

Later, Sphalerite went back to the port to see if she could find the Chalcedony she'd encountered earlier. She had to go on another mission to the Milky Way galaxy, look at more of the Earth. The problem was, the repairs needed to be done. She moved briskly down the hallway, probably drawing some suspicion as to why she was running. It wasn't a problem until she rounded a corner and slammed into another Gem.

"Where do you think you're going so quickly?" Just her luck. She'd rammed into a Citrine. A peacekeeper.

"I'm so sorry, I was trying to see if my ship was repaired, I have to go on another mission to Earth."

"Your orders?"

"Right here." She summoned her orders and displayed them for the Citrine to see.

"Alright, looks like everything is in order. I'll let you off with a warning, don't run down these corridors."

"Yes, I'm so sorry about that. Thank you!"

She _WALKED_ this time and made it to her ship in good time. Her Hiddenite was waiting.

"Are the repairs complete?"

"Just about. There are, like, a few things you need to know first."

"What?"

"Well..."

"Let's start getting everyone on board who's going," the Chalcedony from a while ago said as she stepped inside. "Oh, good, you two are here."

"What are you doing here?"

"You didn't know? I was assigned to you after last flight's... Incident." Sphalerite groaned.

"Like, I'm still going with you," Hiddenite offered.

"Is this my flight?" Oh, _stars. This wasn't happening._ It was the same Citrine she'd bumped into just earlier! Luck wasn't really on her side.

"Are you supposed to be on a mission to the Milky Way galaxy?"

"Yes," Citrine answered awkwardly, realizing who her supervisor was. Sphalerite sighed.

"Pardon me for asking, but, like, why do we need you two on this team?" Hiddenite asked.

"Did you read your orders? We are to return to Earth and bring some more humans back with us," Chalcedony answered.

"But why do we need you? Hiddenite and I do just fine on our own, with a few technicians or an occasional Jasper."

"The Diamonds want to use as few gems as possible. There will be no technicians or a Jasper. I only need to be here because of your..." She cleared her throat. "Lackluster performance."

"And I'm only here because of my weapon." Citrine summoned a net. "It's good for trapping humans and gems alike. This mission will only involve us, and we're mostly relying on Hiddenite. We just need an astrocartographer to get us there and, well, you know why Chalcedony is here."

"And it had to be you? All of you have born witness me having what Hiddenite says humans call an Off Day!"

"I don't mean to be impatient," Chalcedony said gently, if a bit condescendingly, "but we do have to leave. Let's put any past... Grievances behind us and get done with this mission as soon as possible. Then we can forget about your... Off Day." Sphalerite sighed.

The Chalcedony was right. Of course she was right, it was her job. She made up her mind that yes, finishing her task as quickly but as neatly as possible made for a better solution than dwelling on the past.

She entered the coordinates for Earth while grumbling under her breath about Hiddenite being able to do this job alone and why the Diamonds would need an astrocartographer on the job and just how crummy it was that she had to work alongside gems who probably didn't like her much, save for Hiddenite.

Some days felt like Hiddenite was the only thing in this galaxy she could confide in, even some of the really bad thoughts concerning the way civilization worked (she had a few ideas on how it could be improved), but now she felt so suffocated she couldn't even confide in Hiddenite.

What a day this was shaping up to be.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 **A/N: Hi! I have returned (thanks to the guest who found my fic and reviewed) with a bit more motivation, so I might get another chapter out. Like always, please review my fic and tell me what I could do better, because I bet there's a lot!**


End file.
